


Avatar High

by shrekstoilet



Series: Katoph [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Flirting, More tags will be added later, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrekstoilet/pseuds/shrekstoilet
Summary: I'm not really great at summaries, but this is basically just a Katoph highschool au.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Katara
Series: Katoph [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938046
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I added the chapter onto ao3, some of the fonts changed, so there are some parts that are supposed to be in italics but aren't. I'll make sure to fix the next chapter before it's posted, so I apologize if this chapter is kinda confusing :p.

Ugh, first day back at school, and I’m already regretting hanging out with Zuko. How could someone be so oblivious to flirting? I mean Sokka and Suki are basically hanging off of him. Their heart rates were going 5x faster than the normal speed, even I could see that they were flirting with him! Zuko was like a brother to me, he was there when my parents never were, and I was there for him when his sister and father weren’t. His mom was also always nice to both of us, but she died when we were still very young. Thank Raava Zuko turned out more like his mom, unlike his sister, Azula, who took after their dad. Although I only met the guy a couple of times, Zuko had come to me more than enough times after a fight with his father, for me to know, he was not someone you’d want to be around.

I soon realized that Zuko and his “friends” had left, now leaving me and Katara for ourselves. Katara and I weren’t exactly close with each other, sure we got along, sort of, but she was just so stuck up? Smart? Perfect?...wait perfect? Anyways, we never really got as close as everyone else. Zuko, Suki, and Sokka were basically dating, and Aang always knew how to get along with everyone, so that left me and Katara to fend for ourselves, which led us to get off on not such a great hand. 

The first time we met was in 9th grade, we had just gotten into high school, maybe 3 weeks in, and Zuko had met some people, who turned out to be Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Katara. I was surprised, to say the least, Zuko was normally the quiet type, but these people seemed to like him. I got along pretty well with everyone in the beginning, except Katara. At the time, I was taking one class with her, Math, and of course, math was the only subject I was extremely good at. It drove Katara crazy, whenever I'd get a mark higher than hers. I didn’t really understand why, but it turns out she was just an insanely competitive person. Of course, after I learned this knowledge, I would purposely try to get grades just above hers, not by a ton of marks, just about 1-2% higher than hers. Although it took me forever to get the hang of it, it was definitely worth the reaction. She never confronted me on it, but I had a feeling she knew I was doing it purposely.

Now we are all seniors, and Katara is currently standing in front of me, making zero effort to start a conversation. Although Katara and I don’t get along great, she never treated me differently because I was blind. Even though I would never say it to her face, Katara is an amazing person. 

“Hey Toph, um,” Obviously, I had forgotten math was starting. Ugh, stupid holidays brain! Couldn’t you keep up with the schedule? Before Katara could finish her sentence I cut in, “Yeah, I remember Sugar Queen, class is starting.” Honestly, I hadn’t meant it to come out so harsh, but any guilt was washed away the second I felt someone grab my wrist. 

“What did I tell you about the names?!” Katara said in a hushed voice. I had also completely forgotten she absolutely despised me calling her any kind of nicknames. However, I was already annoyed that I had lost track of time before, I wasn't about to take any shit now. 

“Oh? No, I don't quite recall, care to remind me?” I said in a daring tone. I could tell Katara was fuming by the way her breath quickened and her pulse lept. I could also tell she was getting quite fed up with me because her face was extremely close to my own when she talked next, “Not surprised someone like you would forget.” Although the words were laced with venom, I couldn't help but laugh. I nearly had tears in my eyes by the time I stopped laughing, “Sweetness, I think you're the one who forgotten who got better marks than you, all throughout ninth grade.” I was expecting her to be fuming, maybe even hit me, however, I was not expecting to be dragged down the hall by my wrist. 

“What the hell do you think you're doing?!” I knew that Katara was strong, I “saw” her knockout Jet for getting a little too close for comfort, to be fair he was basically sitting in her lap. She didn't normally get angry like that, but if you got her mad enough, she could do severe damage. Which only added to my pile of nerves while I was being dragged to Raava knows where, by a death grip on my wrist.

At this point, I accepted my fate, Katara was about to kill me. Of course, that’s a stretch, but who doesn’t like a little dramatics? I was startled when I felt a gust of wind hit my face, soon followed by some raindrops. She took me outside? This could not be good. We came to a sudden stop, which obviously caused me to run into Katara’s back. She whipped around, so now she was facing me. 

“I know you’re obsessed with me.” I was expecting her to freak out at me, not this, this is much, much worse.

“What? What do y-”

“I mean how you would study me. My grades, things that would set me off, my interests.” I really would rather be beat up than have to go through this. It was pretty obvious I was blushing at the accusation. Of course, she was right. I was really interested in her, but I would never in a million years admit it. 

“You’re full of yourself.” I could basically see Katara smirking, which is the exact opposite effect I was hoping I would have. Katara took a step forward, causing me to have to back up. She did this until I felt my back hit the brick wall. She leaned close, I could feel her breath on my face.

“Is that so? Well, my mistake.” With that, she backed off and left. I was shocked, no one had ever gotten under my skin like that. Not to mention, the very obvious blush coating my face. I made my way back inside the school. This is going to be one hell of a year.


	2. Chapter 2

I was dreading going to math. I was already late, and Ms. Smith was not someone you wanted to piss off. Not to mention, I would have to face Katara. _What the hell was she thinking getting me all flustered like that?! Who gave her the right?_ This lead me to a bright idea, revenge. Did I know what I was going to do? No. Would I think of it last minute? Yes. Would it work? I really, really hoped so. Another second of embarrassment in front of her would be the end of me. 

I finally found my way to Ms. Smith's class. I quietly opened the door, praying Ms. Smith wouldn't notice me sneaking in. That prayer was not met when I heard a loud clearing of Ms. Smith's throat. 

"H-hey Ms. Smith! Sorry for being late, I jus-"

"That's quite enough Ms. Beifong! Please take your seat." _At least she didn't blow up at me._ I quickly made my way over to my assigned seat, completely oblivious as to who was sitting beside me, until I felt a ticklish breath on my neck. I quickly flinched away, just to hear the person snicker. 

"Seems like somethings got you jumpy," Katara said in a hushed voice, to not disturb Ms. Smiths lesson. Why she was sitting so close, I wouldn't know, but there was a good chance it was to get on my nerves. 

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it was because a crazy woman dragged me outside, into the rain!" I said in a harsh voice, which of course, just had to catch the attention of Ms. Smith. 

"Ms. Beifong, we will have to have a chat after class. Until then, please be quiet and listen." _Couldn't she have waited until after class to tell me to stay back?! Ugh, no, of course not, she loves embarrassing me._ I was practically fuming in my seat, _This is all Kataras fault! If she just left me alone, or yell at me! Anything would be better than this!_

"Hey, Ms. Beifon-" I shot out of my chair before Katara could finish her sentence, and rushed out of the classroom. 

"I need to go to the washroom," I said as I passed Ms. Smith. I was basically sprinting to the bathroom, _What the hell has gotten into Katara?! She's like a whole new level of annoying! Well, not so much annoying as a tease._ I walked over to the sink and splashed water on my face. 

"Hey, everything okay Toph?" Thank Raava it was Suki and not Katara. "I saw you running to the bathroom, I don't think I've ever seen you so tense." As nice as Suki was being, I really just needed to be alone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks, Suki." With that, I walked out of the bathroom and made my way outside. I sat down on the wet pavement, brought my knees up to my chest, and placed my head on my knees. I listened to the raindrops falling around me. It was at times like these that made me realize how nice it could be to be blind. I was able to focus much more clearly on the sound, smell, and feel of the rain. Of course, it would be nice to see it too, but then I wouldn’t feel as connected to the earth. I finally got up when the downpour started, completely drenching me from head to toe. There was no way I was going back to class like this. I went to my locker and grabbed a spare sweater, and made my way to the change room. 

I stripped off my black, drenched sweater, and replaced it with a dark green crewneck. It was one of my favorite sweaters, it had a little cartoon badger mole on the front, not to mention it was my favorite colour. I was about to leave when I heard someone clear their throat. 

"Hey Toph, sorry I was-" I didnt let her finish, _Who gave her the right?! Why did she always have to be there?_ I could feel myself boiling with rage, I dont know why I got so worked up over her, but I did. I launched myself at her, effectively making her lose her balance, ending up with both of us on the floor. I was staddling her, pinning her legs to the floor with my own, and grabbed her wrists, also pinning them. 

"What the fuck Toph?!" 

"What do you mean, "What the fuck Toph?!" You're the one thats been bugging me all morning!" I could feel angry tears building up at the corners of my eyes. _Why was I so bothered by her? Why couldnt I just brush this off like I did everything else?_

"Toph," Katara said in a soft voice. Now I could feel the tears falling, _Why did she have this affect on me?_ "Hey, Toph." _I just want her to shut up! Can’t she see now is not the time?!_ I was so full of rage, I did the only thing I could think of to make her shut up. I leaned down and smashed our lips together. Katara stiffened at the contact, but returned the kiss with just as much aggression. This wasnt a kiss full of love or comfort, it was full of anger and power. When I leaned back, we were both breathless. I leaned my forehead against hers.

"What did you do to me?" I said weakly. With that, I got up and left her in the change room, leaving behind a stunned Katara. _At least I got my revenge._ Although it didnt feel like revenge, she kissed me back. Even though it was anything but loving, there was something deeper to it, both of us knew it.

* * *

I was supposed to meet up with Zuko at the end of the day so we could walk home, but he seemed to be pretty distracted by the two leeches hanging off of him. Sokka and Suki were relentless, it was cute at times, but right now I really wanted to get home, and it was only a matter of time before Katara came looking for them. Katara had been trying to get my attention all day, so why would she give up now?

I didnt have the energy to walk over to the three of them, so I sent Zuko a text telling him I was just going to walk home by myself. I was about half way to my house when I heard a car pull up beside me. 

"Toph, get in." Of course, the voice belonged to Katara. 

"Really Sugarqueen? Did you not get enough of me from all your stalking today?" I said with a smirk.

"Toph, get in, we have to talk." Katara's voice left no room for agruing. I slowly got into the car, huffing when I sat down. "Well? What is it princess?" I heard Katara sigh before talking, "Sorry about today. Guess I was a little annoyed the break was over, you know, having to leave family and all." When she said family, she meant her dad who lived in Alaska. That was not what I was expecting. I honestly thought she would freak out at me for kissing her.

"O-oh, its fine, dont stress it." 

"Thats all you have to say?!" There it is, the yelling that had been inevitable all day. "Toph, you fucking kissed me! You kissed me, then left! You didn't even have the decency to face me for the rest of the day!" 

"I'm sorry about that, about kissing you." I said in a weak voice, expecting rejection. Instead I was met with a hand on my thigh, and silence for the rest of the ride. I got out of the car silently, without a wave, went into my house, and headed straight to my bedroom. I jumped onto my bed, stomach first, _What the hell was that? At least it wasnt rejection._

Soon after plopping down onto the bed, I was asleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'm going to be consistent with chapters because I hadn't written in a long time. I hope you guys liked this chapter!


End file.
